


In the Heat of the Night

by Floris_Oren



Series: Creature Feature [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Accidental Orgasm Delay, Bondage, Halloween series, Human!Neal, M/M, Magic, Succubus, Succubus!Mozz, creature feature, gagged, heat - Freeform, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie's date goes wrong and he goes to Neal for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Start of my Creature Feature series for Halloween. This will be multi-fandom, probably, but I do have a few ideas just for White Collar so no worries. :) Floating Paddles is a hint.   
> If you're worries about Neal's Coniving Confidence Games, than don't. I'm gonna work on a chapter and post it today before bed. I do have to work tomorrow. But I will get something up today.

He’s shaken awake. Neal moans as he shifts in bed. The clock read one in the morning. He glances up towards where the hand is coming from to find Mozzie. It’s hard to see in the dark but he looks a bit pale and he’s sweating profusely.

“Mozz?” Neal asks sleepily, “Wh’t you doing here?” he rubs at his eyes.

“I...I got….” Mozzie gulped, “Bit!”

“By what?” Neal asked. Now slightly awake and ready to take care of whatever problem Mozz had.

“A Succubus!”

Neal shook his head. “Wait...what?”

Mozz is on him seconds later, holding Neal down by the shoulders. Face to face with the younger con man.

“I went out with this girl from the coffee shop I met weeks ago. She was super nice, we’d talked before but this was the first date!” Mozz explained.

“Okay,” Neal tried to wiggle out from under Mozz but somehow Mozz was heavier than he remembered. He’s unable to move his friend.

“And we had a great dinner, really. and then she invited me back to her place!”

“Whoa!” Neal agreed, that was surprising.

“And do you know what happened? when she got me into bed?” Mozz demanded. Neal stopped pushing at Mozz who seemed to not have noticed.

“What happened?” Neal asked. Trying for calm.

Mozz worked his mouth, the words not coming, though he tried. Neal licked his lips. Mozz’s gaze flicked from Neal’s eyes down to said lips.

“I…” Mozz took a deep breath. “She told me that she was a Succubus.”

“What!” Neal busted out laughing. “Really?”

Mozz pressed a hand over Neal’s mouth. “Sssshhhh….that hurts…” Mozz collapsed right on top of him. He felt warmer than usual and was heavy. So heavy. Neal wiggled and poked at Mozz until the man got the point and lifted himself back to his knees. He’s straddling Neal at this point.

“I...need….something…..but she wouldn’t give it to me.” Mozz gulps down breath. Neal can feel heat radiating from him. He brings a hand up to grip Mozzie’s wrist and moans under the man’s. Mozz moves his hand to cup Neal’s cheek, a thumb slipped under his chin.

“What was it she decided not to give you?” Neal asked, softly. Trying to calm Mozz.

“Sex.”

“You understand she isn’t an actual Succubus, right?” Neal cleared his throat. Trying to puzzle it all out.

“No. Neal...something is happening and...I….please….help me!” Mozz whispered. Then he takes Neal’s lips with his own. His tongue pokes at the mouth below his until he gains entrance.

Neal tried to pull back, but Mozz’s grip on him tightened until the other had to come up for breath. Neal gasps alongside Mozz. That’s when he knows that Mozz is saying the truth. His eyes are a golden with cat slits. He knows they aren’t contacts. These are Mozz’s eyes looking at him, in a way that tells Neal what the man needs.

“What is wrong with you?” Neal asks? “symptoms?”

“I’m hot, and gravity feels weird and I almost tore a door off its hinges. That’s not normal for me.” Mozz lifts so to give Neal some more room to breathe. Neal swipes a hand over his face.

“Show me where she bit you.” Neal said. Still not sure if this was a con. It felt real and Mozz had never been able to get a con over on him, that he knew of. What if this is a Halloween trick?

Mozz lifts his shirt, the bit is round and red, with a tinge of green. Blood oozes slowly from it. Some had dried. The veins are blue and purple, almost iridescent in the small light the moon is giving off.

“Mozz, if this is a con...please tell me now.” Neal practically begged.

“Neal, I would never do that.” Mozz suddenly laughed. “Everything is different….” his scared demeanor changed to something excitable. Something that had the hairs on Neal’s arms rising. His danger sense going on overload. He needed to get out.

Neal used Mozz’s bit of distraction to wiggle out from under him and try to run to the door. He felt a swift wind, and seconds later, Mozz is in front of the door.

“Neal…” Mozzie said gently. “Don’t you want me?”

In that moment Neal felt longing, and suddenly he’s harder than he’s ever been in his life. Something is pushing at his brain. Telling him that he wants..wants….

“NO!” Neal backs off, as does the want. He’s not hard, the need is off him and his dick has deflated. It happens in an instant and Neal is certain that Mozz is telling the truth now.

“I’m sorry.” Mozz has changed again, sadness overcomes him in sheets. “I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

Neal scrubs his eyes; “It’s okay.I guess. I think you’re going through the change.”

“The Change?” Mozz parrott's.

“I’m going off Vampyre lore here,” Neal shakes his head. “It’s probably way off the mark, but, she bit you...right?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d you do to her before that?” Neal asked.

“I didn’t drink her blood.” Mozz cringes.

“Seriously, Mozz, did you go down on her?” Neal asked.

“That’s a private thing!”

“That’s a yes if ever I heard one.” Neal humphs. He crosses his arms. “I’m going to assume the Succubus work the same way that Vampyre do. If you drink a Vamp’s blood and the Vamp bites you, then you get turned into a Vampyre, right?”

“Right.”

“So, if you ate this Succubi out and she bit you…”

“I get turned into a sex hounding Demon!”

“Bingo.”

“Fuck me!” Mozz is there, then, clutching at Neal. “No. let me fuck you. Oh please?”

Neal can feel the want and desire again, he’s hard as a rock and Mozz starts to kiss his neck.

“Mozz, this is the first sex you’re going to have as a Succubi. I don’t know if I can survive it.” Neal moaned. Mozz, for some reason, knew how sensitive his neck was. He was biting gently, then sucking and Neal knew he’d have to get out his make up kit to hide the hickey if he got through the night in one piece.

“I’d rather it be you than some stranger. You can consent.” Mozz replied.

“I don’t know, something is pushing me to say yes to you.”

Mozz froze. “it must be one of my powers. I’ve heard the Succubi can make people want them magically.” he eased off. “I’m sorry. Neal. I don’t want you if you don’t want me.” Mozz let go of him and backed away.

“Wait.” Neal held out a hand. “I said I could feel something, not that it had power over me. I think Succubi pick their….victims….out by who can’t resist.” Neal replied. “Though, I’m probably making shit up now.”

“So, you’ll help me?” Mozz asked hopefully. Neal couldn’t help but smile.

“I consent. Mozz. Please. Sweep me off my feet and fuck me from within an inch of my life. Whatever you want. Okay?” Neal said. Mozz took his hand. Then was back where he’d been when tasting Neal’s neck.

“You sure?” Mozz asked.

“Yes.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” Mozz said. He gripped Neal’s penis through the man’s pj’s. Hard. He used this grip to maneuver Neal back to the bed. It hurt and Neal went where directed. Mozz let go and pushed Neal back onto the bed. Neal crawled to where he’d been lying moments before. The sheets now cool.

Mozz simply lifted a finger and invisible bonds pulled Neal’s arms above his head. Where he’s held down like cement. He pulls but can’t escape.

“Mozz?”

“I think I can keep it even if I am doing things to you.” mozz said. “I find I can do stuff without thinking about it. I wanted you in bondage and here I have you at my mercy.”

“Just don’t bite me.” Neal said.

“I’d never….not unless you asked me.” Mozz said, sincerely. A smirk plays upon his face and Neal knows it’s playful.

“I believe you.” Neal whispered. Sincerely.

“Good. Now, let me take care of you” Mozz said. He attacked Neal’s neck, the one place he knows drives Neal crazy. He licked a long strip from shirt collar to chin. He gripped the fabric in his hands, it was getting in the way and he had to get it off right then. He didn’t have to expound much strength to rend it in two.

Neal jumped; “The fuck!?”

“I’m far stronger now than when I was human.” Mozz grinned. “Dream come true. Now. Quiet.” with a single thought Neal couldn’t move his tongue. He could moan and groan but those are the only sounds he can make. His eyes go big. Mozzie waits a beat, Neal nodds.

Mozz then buries his nose into Neal’s neck, he takes a big, long wiff. Neal smells like so many things. Paints mostly, it’s like the pigments have imbedded themselves into his skin. Over that is citrus and mint, and a bit of the man made perfume Neal insists on using. He hadn’t realized how much he hated the synthetic stuff. He’d have to give Neal some natural oils instead.

He still smells delightful; and tastes amazing. Mozz pokes his tongue out to lick and then he starts sucking. He pulls the skin into his mouth and bites down a little. Not enough to taste blood. Btu enough to make a bruise.

Neal shouts vowels.

Mozz grunts and moves down, kissing each patch of skin, to a nipple. He mouths it gently. Neal jerks and wiggles beneath him. Moaning and keening in time to Mozz’s licks. Then the Heat starts up again. Mozz takes a deep breath. It goes from his toes to his head in a wave and his dick is so hard he can’t think for a few seconds.

“S-s-sorry...Neal. I have to….”

Neal nodds. Mozz reaches towards the bedside table and opens the drawer. He finds the lub exactly where he knew it would be. He squeezes some onto his fingers. A lot, actually. He gives one last nip to the nipple before leaving the dejected thing for lands down south.

Neal’s dick is just as enticing as his nipple. It’s large, and a bit red and he’s oozing pre-cum. It’s made a small puddle on the sheets. Mozz runs his lubed fingers up the cleft of bum to entrance where he slowly pokes. Neal tenses, unbiddingly, but then relaxes.

Mozz pushes one finger in to the knuckle. he works the lube in a bit before adding a second. probably a bit too soon based on Neal’s pained gasp. He scissors Neal for what feels like forever to both of them. Mozz adds more lube, just in case. He doesn’t want to hurt Neal, and Neal isn’t making it easy. He’s wiggling and pushing to meet Mozz’s fingers with each thrust into him.

“Hold still.” Mozz growls. His eyes glow golden in the dark and it’s almost evil with the cat slits. Neal gulps, his body does as it is told. Neal swallows, hard. But he can’t move an inch. He admits, to himself, that he loves it.

Mozz removes his fingers. Neal feels the loss but can’t react to it. He breathes hard as Mozz lifts the magic enough to bend Neal’s knees a bit. Then he’s lining up and pushing in.

Slow because he isn’t certain if this is Neal’s first time or not. Even if he did prepare him rather well. The lube squishes a bit around his dick as he bottoms out. Neal is keeing and moaning which is all he can do.

“Okay….good…” Mozz mutters. The he pulls out. A moan of Nea punctuates when he thrusts in rather hard. And that’s all it takes for Mozz to lose it. He blacks out even as he thrusts into Neal.

~*~

It’s some time later. The sun is high in the sky and some frantic moaning is waking him. Mozz groans. He’s lying atop something that feels like a body. A live one. But the heat isn’t killing him like before and he feels much better. Gravity still feels weird. He can smell the scent of sex hanging heavily in the air. He hears a steady heartbeat and the rise of a chest to go along with it.

“Neal?”

A trembling moan.

Mozz sits up and rubs at his eyes. “Oh man.”

He’s still buried in Neal, who’s still hard. “oh man, oh man...I’m so sorry. Here…”

Neal’s eyes roll up into his head as Mozz grips his dick, a few strokes and he’s cumming. It splays all over the place. Splashing Neal’s abdomen and chest mostly even though Mozz’s hand gets a good dose itself.

“You can move and talk now.” Mozz says, lifting the magic that kept Neal in his place until now.

“Mozz…” Neal coughs. “That was...something else…” Neal can’t move, he’s tired and strung out.

“Do you have to go to work?” Mozz asked.

“Thank god, no,” Neal smiled.

“Oh good…” a naughty smirk lightens up Mozz’s face.

“OH no...Mozz….!” panic stricken Neal moves but Mozz is there at his side.

“Oh Please? I want to know what all I can do. Don’t you?”

Neal groans while Mozz laughs.

 


End file.
